


The Thin Space Between Us

by Jishubunny



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan was a bit of a clean freak.  No, scratch that.  He was a huge clean freak.  In fact, he has been diagnosed with obsessive-compulsive disorder and haphephobia (fear of touch).  Daehyun was attracted to Himchan, but he was a country boy which meant "poor" and "dirty" in Himchan's dictionary (or thesaurus) even though Daehyun wasn't literally poor or dirty to that extent.  How will things progress between them or will there be any progress at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Space Between Us

  
Himchan was a bit of a clean freak.  No, scratch that.  He was a huge clean freak.  In fact, he has been diagnosed with obsessive-compulsive disorder and haphephobia.  How did he become like this?

 

Himchan was born in a rich family with overprotective and strict parents.  His mother made a rule when Himchan was a baby that nobody was allowed to touch him unless they've washed, starting from the elbow down to the fingertips.  The rule no longer applied when Himchan learned how to walk, but his mother always made sure that whoever handled Himchan had short and clean fingernails.

 

When Himchan tripped for the first time and wounded his knee, his mother scolded him a lot.  She said that Himchan should be more careful in order to have smooth and flawless skin.  Himchan wasn't allowed to play too much so that he wouldn't dirty himself.  Because of these things, Himchan developed an obsessive-compulsive disorder and haphephobia, the fear of touching and being touched.

 

Himchan could only tolerate being touched by a few people, mostly his parents, the servants he had grown up with, and a few relatives.  Even when these people touch him, he doesn't like it when he's being touched for too long (just 5 minutes at maximum would be fine) because it would him feel dirty and he would get the urge to wash the part of his skin or body that was touched.

 

He didn't like getting involved with sports because it meant sweat, dirt, body contact, accidents, and all other things that Himchan deemed dirty.  His mother wasn't bothered by this fact, but his father was very disappointed.  His father wished for him to be in a soccer team and he blamed his wife for turning their child into a freak.

 

It was around Himchan's last year in elementary when he started having therapy sessions with a psychologist.  His father hoped that he would be "cured" and that he would be able to play soccer in high school.  It was also around that time when he met Daehyun.

 

Daehyun came from the province.  His parents got a job in the city and decided to take Daehyun with them which is why Daehyun enrolled his last year of elementary in the same school as Himchan.  He found Himchan to be a very handsome guy, so he wanted to be friends with him.  He got hurt though when Himchan refused to shake his hand and rejected his friendship.

 

"Himchan has OCD and haphephobia, so he doesn't shake hands with just anybody,"  Youngjae explained to the new student.  "As for rejecting your friendship, it's probably because you came from the province.  Province which means you are a country boy which equals to poor and dirty.  Plus, you have dark skin which also equals to dirty.  I know it sounds crazy, but that's how Himchan's mind works."

 

Daehyun was surprised to know about this.  He didn't expect such a beautiful person could have such psychological issues.  "Does he have any friends?" He asked curiously.

 

"I am one of his few trusted friends actually."  Youngjae bragged about it since it wasn't easy to get Himchan to be your friend, especially since a lot of people wanted to be on Himchan's good side because of his rich family.  "We mostly communicate through things like text messages, online chat, or phone calls.  We don't really talk face to face except for the usual friendly greetings.  I think that's how he treats his other friends too since nobody really sees Himchan hanging out with somebody."

 

Daehyun wants to be that somebody for Himchan.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Because of Himchan's condition, he is allowed to be a few minutes late in class because he can't walk in crowded hallways.  Daehyun took this opportunity to be alone with Himchan for a few minutes in the hallway.  "Do you want to hang out later after school?"

 

"Not with the likes of you."

 

Though the harsh words hurt Daehyun a bit, he wasn't one to back down easily.  "I promise I won't touch you in any way, not even accidentally.  If I do, you can cut off my hand or file a lawsuit for sexual harassment or something."

 

Himchan paused from walking and gave it a thought.  He had honestly tried to hang out with some people before, but his disorders only made him hurt and sad by the fact that he really can't find himself to be comfortable enough around them.  People found him weird every time he jerked away from their touch and sometimes he even does it violently.  

 

The fact that Daehyun actually promised not to touch him... it was a tempting invitation.  "Ask me again when you've thoroughly planned everything out like where will you take me to and what are we supposed to do in order to have fun considering my OCD and phobia."

 

"I've already actually planned everything out already, so will you hang out with me after school?"

 

Himchan almost dropped his jaw out of surprise.  He didn't think Daehyun would be that much considerate of him.  Since Daehyun already made a lot of effort for him, he might as well give it a chance.  "Fine, I'll meet you later."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Himchan's driver, Yongguk, was surprised when he saw another boy entering the car when he fetched Himchan.  He was even more surprised when Himchan told him that they would be going to a Forest Lake which was pretty known for fishing instead of directly going home.

 

Himchan never thought that fishing would actually be suitable for him.  He honestly hated the thought of hooking worms and holding a fish while taking it off from the bait, but Daehyun gave him gloves which would protect him from being able to touch anything he thought dirty.

 

Daehyun also stayed true to his word about not touching Himchan.  He taught Himchan the basics of fishing without ever touching him.  They looked for a nice fishing spot and Daehyun sat at least an arm length away from Himchan.  

 

The place only had a few people who were most likely middle aged if not old aged.  They were nice and friendly.  Sometimes a conversation would develop despite the distance of their fishing spots because the place was mostly solemn, so there was no need to shout simply to talk and the other person at the distance won't have any problems with listening either.

 

Daehyun watched as Himchan laughed at some fisherman's jokes.  He watched in surprise at how Himchan actually talked a lot and easily made a conversation with the adults and old people.  He watched the happy expression on Himchan's face when he caught a fish, but he didn't want to touch the wiggling fish on dry land, so Daehyun helped him take it off from the bait and placed it in their bucket.

 

Daehyun's plan was to use this time to build some sort of friendship with Himchan, but Himchan wasn't even paying much attention to him.  He didn't mind it so much though whenever he saw how much Himchan was enjoying himself since he never saw Himchan wear such a happy and peaceful expression at school.

 

"Daehyun, you've been quiet."  That was probably the second time Himchan talked to him since they arrived in the lake.  The first time was when Himchan caught a fish and told Daehyun to take the fish off the bait because he didn't want to do it himself.

 

"I'm busy admiring you."  Daehyun watched how Himchan's cheeks became a lovely shade of pink.  "You're so different right now from the way you usually are at school."

 

"I didn't think I had this side in me too.  I've never felt comfortable talking to someone for this long and to think, I just met them today."  Himchan looked at the the fellow old men fondly as they were now involved with having their own elderly conversation.  He honestly wanted to join their conversation again, but he thought he should give some attention to Daehyun too.

 

"You feel comfortable because you are having a conversation with a huge distance.  You are comforted by the fact that the person you're talking to won't suddenly touch you or lean closer to you or spit out their saliva on you.  Not to mention, you also feel comfortable with fishing since it doesn't involve a lot of sweat like most sports."

 

Himchan stared in Daehyun in amazement.  He never thought that the country boy who he thought was poor and dirty would understand his own point of view so well.  The guilt finally kicked Himchan in the gut.  "Daehyun, I'm sorry for the harsh things I've said to you and thank you for all this.  It'll make me happy if we can hang out again after this."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Hanging out after school became a regular thing between Himchan and Daehyun since that day.  Himchan was surprised that there were actually a lot of places that aren't really crowded and sometimes they just stay until really late at school.

 

Because it was the first time Himchan had ever been close to someone, he wanted to attend in the same high school which Daehyun will be attending to.  When their elementary graduation day came, Himchan didn't feel too bad about it because he knew that he'll be seeing Daehyun again in the next school year at their new school.

 

Himchan just didn't expect that not being able to see Daehyun for 3 months during summer vacation would make him feel lonely and miserable, so he tried to occupy himself with the new hobbies he gained like fishing, painting, and cooking which he learned to love because Daehyun introduced them to him.  

 

His parents were surprised at his new hobbies but nevertheless, happy that Himchan wasn't locking in his room all day with reading books or playing computer games.  Though it wasn't a sport that Himchan's father wanted for Himchan, he was still happy when Himchan came home with a bronze medal from a fishing competition.  

 

"You should make Daehyun visit here.  I'm going to hire him as your psychologist instead."  Himchan's father joked about it and the next day, Himchan learned that his father really did fire his psychologist and explained to Himchan, "It was a waste of money since those therapy sessions didn't seem to be helping you at all.  I figured you could use some more free time for your new hobbies."  Himchan was happy about this because he never liked his psychologist and those therapy sessions from the start.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Himchan felt nauseated being in his new high school among strangers who didn't know about Himchan's psychological disorders.  They kept wanting to shake hands with him.  A lot of people bumped him accidentally or purposely.  Some people would pat his back in a friendly manner.  Some perverted people would grope his ass.

 

When he couldn't take it anymore, he ran away to the school's backyard where he vomited his breakfast.  He could see someone offering him tissue from his peripheral vision.  Himchan took it to wipe his mouth.  "Thanks."  When he finally looked at the person...

 

"You look miserable.  What happened?"  Himchan almost lost his breath when he finally got to see Daehyun after 3 long months.  Daehyun's skin was darker and his hair was longer and messy.  Himchan wondered why he suddenly found Daehyun so suddenly hot.  If anything, Daehyun looked much "dirtier" than before, so Himchan should be grossed out, but he isn't.  In fact, he even liked Daehyun's new look.

 

"Those strangers kept on touching me."  Himchan hated the fact that after 3 long months, the first thing Daehyun saw was his vomiting scene which probably made him look so pitiful and ugly right now.  "I had to get out of there.  If I stayed any longer, I might become violent and hurt somebody or end up in a hospital with some sort of mental breakdown."

 

"I was hoping that those therapy sessions might have helped you become tolerable to touch because I really missed you and I wanted to be able to hug you when we see each other again."  Daehyun looked awkward and kept his hands inside the pockets of his pants.  He actually purposely placed them there, so he wouldn't be able to reach out to touch Himchan which he really wanted to do as of the moment.

 

"Maybe we could try hugging some other time?" Himchan wanted to give it a try, but he was scared that Daehyun's hug might disgust him and that he might push Daehyun away or might even vomit on him or worse, hurt Daehyun physically and/or emotionally to the point where Daehyun would probably not want to be friends with him anymore.

 

Daehyun simply nodded in understanding.  "I'll walk you to class and protect you from our new schoolmates.  Let's go."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

All throughout the school year, Himchan noticed how Daehyun made a few gestures of wanting to touch him.  Those moments always turned out a bit awkward like how Daehyun would make a high five gesture which Himchan wouldn't high five back or how Daehyun would run towards Himchan and would look like he was about to give Himchan a hug or whatever other body contact it might be, but he would just suddenly stop a few inches away from Himchan and just... talk instead.

 

Himchan also noticed that Daehyun was closer to him physically.  When they first met, Daehyun stayed at least an arm length away from Himchan.  Now, Daehyun would stay only a very few inches away from Himchan to the point where Himchan could easily smell Daehyun's perfume and sometimes even Daehyun's fresh breath from a certain toothpaste brand.  Daehyun could touch Himchan easily if he wanted to, but he never did, not even accidentally.

 

There was only a thin space between them acting like an invisible wall because Daehyun wasn't supposed to touch Himchan and Himchan wasn't supposed to want to be touched.  They both knew that it probably won't take too long before one of them would break that wall.  It wouldn't really matter who would be the one to break it.  What matters would be how Himchan would react to the touch and how would it affect their friendship with each other.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The first year of high school was about to end.  Himchan didn't want to spend the summer vacation the way he did last summer, so he thought of a crazy idea.  "I want to go with you to the province."

 

"Are you sure? You might get bored because I would probably do a lot of dirty work like planting crops or harvesting and taking care of animals, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me when I do those things which would mean you'll be alone at our house with my grandparents.  You also said you don't like being with old people because you associate most old people with being sickly and dirty even though one day, you're going to grow old like them too."

 

"Daehyun, shut up.  I think this might be the best way to desensitized myself."  Himchan tried to think positively.

 

"Or it could stress you out and make your OCD and haphephobia worse."  Daehyun pointed out the negative side.  "But if you really want to come, I'm not stopping you."

 

"I just don't want to miss you."  Himchan admitted with a blush forming on his cheeks. "Even if you'll be busy at work for most of the day, you'd still come home and be able to spend time with me after that, right? I don't think you'll have work on weekends too, so we can spend more time together on those days too."

 

"You sound like a wife."  Daehyun grinned.  Himchan simply rolled his eyes.  He would have hit Daehyun if he was holding something like a paper fan or a water bottle.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Eventually, Himchan became involved with planting crops too.  After a week of simply watching Daehyun do a lot of hard work all day, he wanted to do something productive too. Daehyun was amazed by Himchan's courage.  "Are you sure?" Daehyun kept asking the same question over and over again.

 

"Yes.  If you ask that question one more time, I'm going to cut your tongue,"  Himchan snapped.  He looked a bit paler since he was obviously nervous about doing it, but he really wanted to do it and conquer his fear even for a bit.

 

Himchan wore some clean farmer clothes and protective gloves and boots.  He was actually doing fine, but decided to quit after 30 minutes because he could feel his OCD catching up to him after being drenched with some sweat and his protective gear becoming muddy though not as muddy as Daehyun's.  "I'm going to go back first and take a bath."

 

Daehyun nodded understandingly and said some words of encouragement.  "Himchan, I think you did a great job.  Let's try again tomorrow for a bit longer."   

 

Himchan kept trying and kept improving every day.  By the end of summer, Himchan's skin became as tan and he could tolerate working on the field as many hours as Daehyun could in a day, but Himchan's bath time lasts for almost an hour.  Daehyun had to check on Himchan just in case the other had fallen asleep in the bathtub.

 

"I like your tan."  Himchan's mother commented when Himchan came home from his summer vacation at the country side.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was during winter in their 2nd year of high school when Himchan and Daehyun finally hugged for the first time.  Himchan was cursing the cold weather and Daehyun joked about hugging him to keep him arm.

 

But seriously, Himchan agreed to it.  "We're both wearing jackets and gloves.  There's no way we'll have skin to skin contact, so I think I'll be able to tolerate that."

 

Himchan tensed when he was suddenly enveloped into a hug by Daehyun.  He relaxed a few minutes later and hugged back with his chin resting on Daehyun's shoulder.

 

"Can't we hug during the summer?"  Daehyun asked.

 

"In the middle of the field with all the sweat and dirt? No way," though Himchan answered that way, he couldn't help but wonder if a hug during the summer would feel as nice as this.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Someone decided to throw a party after the examination week which also happens to be the last week of the 2nd year of high school.  It was during that party when Himchan's first kiss was stolen by a girl who claimed to be Himchan's admirer.

 

Himchan freaked out to the point where he pushed the girl and slapped her.  Then, he ran to the kitchen sink and vomited.  After running a few blocks away from the house, Himchan vomited again on the pavement.  He heard someone approaching him and knew that it would none other than Daehyun.  "Are they talking bad about me?"

 

"I told them that anyone with a serious psychological illness could be violent and that I consider the girl lucky that she only received a slap because I knew you could be more violent than that.  Your condition had always been very serious.  It should be about time that everybody realizes how serious it is and should take you seriously.  I told the girl that her love isn't going to cure your disorder and that she was stupid to kiss you like that.  If anything, it would only make you hate her."  Daehyun said nonchalantly.  

 

"I never liked the idea of kissing and to experience such a disgusting thing..."  Himchan covered his mouth with his hand as he felt like vomiting again.  He didn't notice the disappointed look on Daehyun's face.

 

"Let's get you home so you can brush your teeth, gargle with lots of mouthwash, and finish it with a dental floss."  Daehyun raised his hand to signal a taxi coming their way.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Himchan was supposed to spend the summer with Daehyun again, but he didn't show up at the bus station where they were supposed to meet the next day.  Daehyun tried calling Himchan, but Himchan never answered his cellphone.

 

_Leave a voice message after the beep.  Beeeeep._

 

_Are you still upset about the kiss?  Are you going to let just one kiss ruin your summer?_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

They only got to meet again when their 3rd year high school classes started.  A lot of people were wary and cautious around Himchan.  It seems like they haven't forgotten about the incident yet and those who hadn't witnessed the incident but heard about it, decided to be just careful by staying away from Himchan.

 

Himchan gathered up his courage to approach Daehyun with a smile.  "Hey, long time no see! I'm sorry about---"

 

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Himchan.  I kept on trying to contact you for days and I kept hoping that you'll show up on our doorstep or on the field since you know my provincial address.  I mean I understand that you're upset about the stupid girl stealing your first kiss but to be upset about it for the whole summer vacation and ignoring me in the process because of it?!  Do you think you're the only one having issues with your social disorder? Well, I'm having issues with it too because I have these stupid feelings for you and I can't even touch you! Do you know how frustrating that is for my part?! I was hoping to be your first kiss too, but seeing you react like that... well, it certainly shows that I don't really have a chance, huh?"

 

Himchan kept quiet the whole time.  He had never seen Daehyun this upset before.  He doesn't know how to calm Daehyun down.  "I'm sor--"

 

"I don't want to hear you apologize.  I'm fed up with you."

 

Himchan could only watch silently as Daehyun walked away from him.  He never thought that a day like this would come, but just like what they say, all good things must come to an end.  Daehyun was too good for him.

 

Daehyun knew that it was his fault when it was announced the next day that Himchan dropped out of school.  He went to Himchan's house (or rather mansion) when classes were over, but only the familiar driver, Yongguk, faced him and said, "I just drove young master Himchan to the airport this morning.  He'll be studying in America."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Himchan darling, Yongguk has something to say to you."  Himchan's mother handed her cellphone to Himchan.

 

Yongguk's husky voice could be heard loud and clear from the phone.  "Young master, Himchan, I have a message for you from Daehyun."

 

Himchan gripped the cellphone tighter.  "What is it?"

 

Please understand that I'm only human and that I run out of patience too. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.  If you could spend the summer here in Korea, I promise I'll make it up to you.  You know where to find me during the summer.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Daehyun didn't expect that on the day he arrived at his house in the province, Himchan would be standing on his doorstep with his own luggage settled down on the floor beside him.  He almost didn't recognize that it was Himchan because of the blonde hair.

 

Himchan smiled shyly while Daehyun couldn't stop himself from smiling widely.

 

"You look good with your new hairstyle."

 

"Thanks."

 

"How were you able to tolerate someone touching your hair?"  Daehyun was curious and jealous at the same time.  They used to be close friends but Daehyun had never touched Himchan's hair before no matter how many time he wanted to feel the other's hair running through his fingers.

 

"I got used to Zelo's touch.  He's a close friend I made in America."  Himchan could see a slight change in Daehyun's expression.  He knew that Daehyun was trying hard to mask his feelings.  He could tell that the other still held feelings for him and assumed that Daehyun was probably jealous by the fact that Zelo could touch him so easily while Daehyun never was able to.  Every time Daehyun touched Himchan, there was always some sort of barrier like long sleeved shirts, jackets, and gloves.

 

"Is it just Zelo or have you gotten used to touch with people in general?"

 

"I got used to Jongup's touch too.  He's Zelo's boyfriend."  Himchan watched in amusement how Daehyun's expression change into relief.  "I could tolerate other people's touch better than before too like shaking hands for example."  He stretched a hand towards Daehyun.  "I believe I owe you a handshake."

 

Daehyun remembered how Himchan refused his handshake and his friendship when they first met.  He gripped Himchan's hand firmly in a handshake and finally felt how soft Himchan's hand.  "Will you be able to tolerate it if I hug you now too?" 

 

Himchan didn't answer.  He simply moved forward and wrapped his arms around Daehyun first.  Daehyun hugged back when he got over his shock at Himchan's sudden hug.  "You have no idea how happy I am to finally see you again and to be able to hug you like this too."

 

"I tried hard to improve my tolerance to touch.  I tried hard to fight off my psychological issues.  I've never tried this hard before.  I thought I was going to go crazy to actually ride in a bus while being squeezed in between strangers.  It's a good thing Zelo always brought a brown paper bag with him, so I could vomit anytime I wanted to."

 

Daehyun felt thankful towards Zelo, but he also felt more jealousy inside him.  He wasn't aware how his arms tightened around Himchan's waist, but Himchan actually liked it.  "Stop being jealous," Himchan chuckled.

 

"How could I not?  He got to touch you a lot,"  Daehyun pouted.

 

"I won't be going back to America any time soon.  I'll continue school here though it means I have to repeat 3rd year of high school which kind of sucks, but you'll be there to tutor me, right?"

 

"My tutor fee is expensive."

 

"Jerk,"  Himchan playfully hit Daehyun chest while Daehyun simply loved how Himchan could easily touch him now.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When the school year started, Daehyun became a 4th year student while Himchan was stuck at being a 3rd year student.  They still study together but instead of Daehyun tutoring Himchan, it was actually Himchan tutoring Daehyun because Himchan was smarter and he easily understood Daehyun's notes and lessons.

 

"Pay up,"  Himchan teased with his palm facing upwards in front of Daehyun.

 

Daehyun used his finger to write an invisible message on Himchan's palm instead.

 

_Will you accept kisses for payment?_

 

Daehyun chuckled at the growing blush on Himchan's cheeks.  "I'm just kidding.  Don't take it too seriously.  Remember how you reacted when you got kissed by a girl? I wouldn't want you to be upset and stop seeing me for a long time."

 

"That won't happen ever again.  Besides, you never did anything to make me feel disgusted, so I'm going to accept those kisses as payment."  Himchan became more daring by pulling Daehyun's necktie, forcing Daehyun to lean closer to Himchan.

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

It's been a long time since Himchan heard that question.  He used to find it so annoying, but the way Daehyun whispered it huskily just now made his skin tingle in excitement.

 

"Yes."  Then, a light pressure descended upon his lips.

 

Daehyun's slightly calloused hand rested against Himchan's cheek as his wet tongue coaxed Himchan's mouth to open.  Himchan obliged and gasped at the contact of each other's tongues.  If Himchan had to describe it, he can only think of three words which are nice, soft, and wet, but those three words aren't enough to describe how it really felt.

 

"Do you feel like vomiting?"  Daehyun asked when they broke apart.

 

"I feel like kissing some more."  This time, it was Himchan dominating the kiss.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

They were lying down on the grass and watching the stars in the night sky.  If it was the past Himchan, he would never consider lying down on a grass.  Maybe he would if there was a cloth, but he would still rather not lie on it.  Currently, Himchan was using Daehyun's arm as a pillow and lying on the grass right beside Daehyun's warm body.

 

"What made me so upset back then was because I wanted you to be my first kiss.  Though I found the idea of kissing disgusting, I thought it might not be so bad if it's with you.  Then that stupid girl stole my first kiss, so I thought maybe kissing really is a horrible act.  My feelings and thoughts were all jumbled up, so I decided to stay away from you for a while.  I wanted to tell you this last year, but you got angry at me first."

 

Daehyun sighed as he regretted his mistake of letting his anger take control.  "If only I had been a little bit more patient and understanding..."

 

"Things happen for a reason.  If you didn't get angry back then, I wouldn't be lying here on the slightly wet grass obviously getting dirt on my back with you.  It motivated me to fight off my psychological issues.  I'm still getting a long bath once when we home though.  I don't appreciate grass stains sticking on my hair or skin."  When Himchan turned his head to look at the other, Daehyun instantly leaned close for a kiss.

 

The thin space between them that has been present for years finally vanished.  The invisible wall between them has been broken down.  Daehyun was definitely the only person Himchan could tolerate being touched without a time limit.  Daehyun's touch was one of the things Himchan loved the most in his world full of psychological issues.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think this fic would have been better if it was a multichap instead of a oneshot. There were still so many things I wanted to write, but the contest rules made a limit as a oneshot with 5000 words (mine is 4969), so I could only come up with this. I also decided to make sure that all BAP members had a role or at least was mentioned in the fic. I was pretty sure this fic was part of the top 10 in the contest. The contest page has been put down already though.


End file.
